


Sweetest Life

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, New japan: food and culture tours - brought to you by el desperado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He can’t believe he’s playing up the stupid foreign tourist bit by going to an actual maid cafe. Zack would feel actual shame if it weren’t for the fact that Desperado had been the one to suggest the very idea in the first place. Something that would have honestly thrown Zack off, hadn’t he attended an idol live a few weeks prior with the very one and the same.“You frequent this place a lot?”“No.” Despy opens the door for him like a proper gentleman before he’s immediately greeted by the sight of paper streamers, kitschy heart shaped furniture, and what appears to be a light up stage near the back of the small space. Zack grins like a maniac at the absolute theatrics of it all.——Follow up fic to “Best To You”.





	Sweetest Life

He can’t believe he’s playing up the stupid foreign tourist bit by going to an actual maid cafe. Zack would feel actual shame if it weren’t for the fact that Desperado had been the one to suggest the very idea in the first place. Something that would have honestly thrown Zack off, hadn’t he attended an idol live a few weeks prior with the very one and the same. 

“You frequent this place a lot?”

“No.” Despy opens the door for him like a proper gentleman before he’s immediately greeted by the sight of paper streamers, kitschy heart shaped furniture, and what appears to be a light up stage near the back of the small space. Zack grins like a maniac at the absolute theatrics of it all. 

“Nice to see you again master,” A girl with an overly puffy skirt comes from around the corner to grab a menu for them. Her stare lingering on Zack for longer than what’s deemed utterly appropriate before turning back towards Desperado. “Two this time?” 

They get seated, close to the stage, but just out of the harsh glare of overhead lights tinted in obnoxious pastel pinks. Desperado plays at looking through the menu when they both very well know he’s familiarized himself with it. 

“So master, what do you suggest on the menu as being vegan friendly?” Desperado stomps on his foot and Zack meets him with a twist of his own ankle, successfully locking it in place to prevent any further proceedings. Desperate to get out without attracting any attention, Despy tries to kick him with the opposite leg but Zack blocks it with a hand before smoothing his palm over the top of his shin. He drags the limb into his lap for good measure, just to fluster poor Desperado further.

“Are you actually embarrassed at being found out...or is it the master bit that gets you?” 

“Zack,” Desperado tries at dislodging his foot. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” He tries for Zack’s balls this time, and to his chagrin, fails spectacularly. 

“It is the latter! You dirty fucker.” 

“You know what, let’s go to that shitty family restaurant instead. At least then you can give someone else crap.”

Zack had every right to be upset, it was beef broth in vegetable soup, but he’d hardly call it an instance of impudence. Especially when he felt guilty in asking whether or not he could even drink the miso soup Suzuki offered him on those mornings when he’d forgetten to pack breakfast. 

Desperado tries at breaking the hold again so Zack wrenches just a tad harder to keep him in place. “And miss out on the opportunity for a proper show and karaoke, absolutely not? Now sit still and enjoy the prospect of paid company under the guise of a cutesy song and dance.” 

The urge to argue is still very much there but Desperado shuts up once he sees one of the waitresses approach their table. She’s a different staff member, but telling from the noticeable way she keeps glancing up at the front end, she must be undergoing training with the girl who’d previously seated them. She finally addresses Desperado sheepishly once she’s come to terms with the knowledge that the other waitress can’t quite see her calling for assistance. And directs what Zack can only assume is an apology - drawing from his limited well of working Japanese - before continuing her conversation with Desperado. Zack can’t quite follow a lick of it until Desperado points at him meaningfully. 

Almost immediately she’s made aware of his presence. 

Zack can’t tell if it’s the inclination towards outstanding customer service for her intent new interest or if it’s impartially due to what Desperado had said? Which would have benefited him greatly, because he has no idea what he’s gotten himself into as she asks Desperado something to do with a rabbit or a cat before running off temporarily.

“What did you say?”

Desperado grins slowly. The smug asshole even has the audacity to lean further into his chair, lax as ever, despite the still active hold Zack has on his leg. “Said it was your first time and that you were so excited to experience a maid cafe. I even told her you wanted the full song and dance.” 

“You fu—“ Zack hasn’t the time to properly process before a headband is being placed onto his head. Reflex has Zack reaching for the object and realizing the earlier question was in correlation to what type of band he wanted. Their server is absolutely delighted at the entire thing and insists on pulling Zack out of his seat to enact the fore-mentioned song and dance. 

Zack wants to be angry but Mitsuki, judging by the elaborately decorated name badge, is infectious in her enthusiasm as she places Zack’s hands accordingly to aid him in mimicking her routine. He feels like an utter idiot. The notion only further cementing itself when Zack hops in place alongside her. They both laugh at Zack’s botched attempt to mimic her follow up hand choreography but he’s glad for the show of patience once Mitsuki corrects his previous mistakes. 

Zack’s quite chuffed with himself for getting though the third attempt with little to no error. If this is any indication how quickly he can memorize a routine, then the poor sods have no chance once he and Desperado attend another idol live. And Zack wants to tell him as much until he catches the full weight of Desperado’s hard stare. It lingers on the tiny point of contact, which is relatively chaste in nature, before veering off once Zack has caught him in the act. 

He’s jealous. 

Desperado is, honest to God, jealous despite being the one to encourage the entire ordeal in the first place. 

It shouldn’t please Zack but he can’t quite help the little thrill of excitement that coincides that tiny glimpse of possession. Especially when Desperado looks on the edge of reaching over to pull Zack back into his personal space. Desperado never gets the opportunity to act on it however, since Mitsuki ushers Zack towards the stage for an impromptu photograph session. 

In the time it’d taken to properly distract Zack, he can see their original waitress immediately head towards Desperado. Mitsuki bobs in his line of vision before he can get a proper read on the situation and ushers him to pose. It’s a good distraction for all of five minutes but Zack can’t quite stop himself from only being half invested in what Mitsuki is trying to tell him. Not when he can see Desperado shaking his head as she lingers longer than what’s deemed absolutely necessary as she places ridiculous cat hears on his head. She goes to hold Desperado’s face instead, saying something Zack can’t begin to guess, before Desperado mindfully unfurls her fingers to place carefully onto the table. His expression open despite the very obvious way he shuts himself off from further physical advances.

Zack doesn’t know whether to be relieved or suspicious?

He quite likes the concept of Desperado being jealous, enjoys the sense of possession even that goes alongside the slight ego boost. But Zack can’t quite say the same when it comes to feeling the ebb of that ugly feeling resurface. 

It’s hypocritical is what it is and Zack understands that, but it doesn’t make the realization any better. 

Especially when he sees the fit of her hand pressed gently again the inner elbow of Despy’s right arm as she tries to get him to discuss something again. He doesn’t make a scene per-say, but Zack feels justified in the way he storms over to make a show of adjusting the band of the ridiculous cat ears perched precariously on Desperado’s head. The hint made all the clearer by the light clasp on his neck and accompanying graze of his thumb over the little mole pinpointed right above Despy’s pulse point. 

“Zack?”

“Kyo-Chan, I think I’d like that drink after all.”

They order with little to no drama from there on in and Zack is all the happier for it, if not a little annoyed he’d been made to order something containing dairy to save face. 

“What was that?”

“What was what, darling?”

Despy levels him with a look, which just makes him appear even more ridiculous considering the perked cat ears. Zack refrains from commenting on them and instead settles on redirecting his attention towards his phone. He knows he’s being an insecure brat and Zack tries to remedy that, or make an attempt at least, to lighten the mood by unlocking his phone. He snaps a picture of Desperado, who still hasn’t caught on, and manages to pull off intimidating, if not pouty, despite himself. 

Unsatisfied, Zack opens up the front facing camera before settling into the unoccupied chair directly besides Desperado. “Smile and say, ‘I love todgers‘.”

Desperado grins for the first two before releasing his hair and falling into the customary Cousin It routine for the following three. Zack saves the prior photos for himself before sending off the last picture to their Suzuki Gun group chat, he immediately gets a complaint from Taichi.

“What are you grinning about?” Their server Mitsuki drops off their drink. Desperado raises the float in question before taking it for himself once he realizes Zack’s made no attempt to claim it. 

“Taichi says we’re wasting money and that I should have just put on the maid outfit instead.” 

Desperado chokes. 

The reaction warrants only mild concern when Zack realizes Despy isn’t in any immediate danger once his mild coughing fit subsides. But instead the situation is now being used as an excuse to keep his face hidden in the crook of his arm as Desperado angles away from Zack. It’d have been a brilliant cover if it weren’t for the fact Zack could see the flush of pink littering the back of Despy’s neck.

“If that’s what you’re into I don’t see any issue in calling it a night and taking care of the tab.” 

“I thought you said dressing up was strictly for idiots and small children?”

It was and still is but he’s not going to tell Desperado that. Not when the absurd idea of actually going through with it had yet to leave the forefront of his mind. They’ve discussed a lot of things pertaining to personal preferences in the bedroom but the extent of those things had never quite branched out into this particular area. Desperado had been content to just fuck and be fucked, the occasional bout of light spanking not withstanding, before inevitably calling it a day. So Desperado gifting him this bit of information felt like something of utter importance. 

“So what do you say master?”

Desperado makes an indiscernible sound, which Zack takes as meaning yes, before he leaves him to the bill. 

When Despy drives them both back to his flat, bypassing the obvious reason for the harried trip, Zack almost assumes he’s lost his nerve. Instead Desperado lingers in the genkan of his apartment while Zack is well into the last few stages of undressing. For all of Desperado’s obvious outward appearance as just another crude, foul mouthed heel, he’s quite the contrary in terms of more private spaces. 

The genuine lapses of shyness don’t get any less surprising than they did those initial first four months, but Zack has had practice since then in helping Desperado open up. Which remains just as endearing despite the fact that Desperado plays just as dirty in the bedroom as he does inside the ring. 

“Hey,” Zack clasps his wrist in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture before squeezing lightly. “Talk to me.” 

“You know I’d never cheat on you, right?”

“No, no, of course not. I’m the best thing to have ever happened to you.” 

“Zack.” He can feel the shift of muscle beneath his palm before he feels the pull back as Desperado tries to slip away. Zack scrambles to remedy his earlier mistake by turning into the motion, ultimately forcing Desperado into a corner, because he can’t afford for this conversation to hang between them. 

He needs to hear Desperado out, if not for himself, then for the benefit of this relationship.

“I trust you. I trust this,” A firm squeeze. “and as an extension I trust the both of us to not implicitly fuck this up.”

It’s not going to be perfect. It never is.

They’ll both argue over something impossibly stupid, or entirely justifiable, at some point down the road. Zack understands that, but he’s also certain that the subject of infidelity will never be an issue. Not when he’s reminded of the worn grocery list that still remains tucked in Desperado’s wallet. 

“Now please, if there’s going to be any fucking involved at least let it be between me and your magnificent cock.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Don’t act too excited now.” Zack deadpans.

Desperado answers by suddenly grabbing him by the ass, palming over the surface, before settling on the back of his thighs. Hand hot and heavy where it sits just inside the curve of his knee, urging Zack upwards. He uses the genkan more or less as a stepping stone to get just the tiniest bit of momentum, thankful for the fact Despy doesn’t drop him, as he lifts up to wrap around him like Desperado wanted. 

It feels a lot like the beginning of a submission hold and the itch to seize Desperado’s arm is sitting beneath the surface. He’s feeling just playful enough to have a serious go at it too until Desperado shifts him just that bit further to better distribute his weight. Which causes a fleeting moment of friction that lets Zack know exactly how much more invested Desperado is in this than he’d originally let on. 

“Is that all for me Kyo-Chan?” 

“Zack,” A hard swallow. “You’ve really got to stop doing that.” 

“My mistake, forgive my utter insolence master.” 

Desperado drops him. 

He honest to God, drops Zack in the middle of the fucking hallway like an absolute bastard. It’s not a far fall, mind you, but the shock of it is enough to leave him utterly prone, too stunned to do much else but stare at Desperado. Who stands there like a twat before he scrambles forward to reach out and offer a hand. Zack follows through on that earlier call to violence and locks him in an arm bar. 

“Zack, Zack, Zack, I’m sorry!”

He wrenches on the limb, using only half of his actual strength, before rolling Desperado between his legs. Absolutely refusing to let the appendage go while he shifts Desperado into a triangle hold. “That was very rude.”

“Well you didn’t give me any warning!”

The pressure around Desperado’s head gets tighter and Zack coils around him like an especially angry boa constrictor, very much intent on eating him whole. “You’re the one that dropped me without notice!”

Desperado stops struggling and as an extension Zack lets his hold slacken just the tiniest bit. They don’t move for some time. It’s just heavy breathing filtering in the dark of Desperado’s hallway as both parties refuse to forfeit, stubbornly so. Zack almost laughs until he feels Desperado gradually get up, leaning into his still captive forearm, before lifting Zack in an impressive display of physical strength. And if Zack gets just a little bit hard, well that’s between him and the wall Desperado so graciously slams him against. 

“Sorry.” The most apologetic kiss either of them is capable of lands on the corner of his mouth. “You just surprised me is all. It was bad on my part to drop you on your bony ass.”

“I’m still quiet sore about that you know? We all can’t be graced with the worlds best assets in all of pro wrestling.” 

Desperado rolls his eyes. He shifts so they’re back where they originally started, with his legs slung low on Desperado’s hips, and Despy’s fingers tucked comfortably into the curve of Zack’s knees. “I really do apologize if what I said bothered you...I figured it was alright since you didn’t seem to mind it earlier.”

“No. I mean, yeah, you surprised me back there but it was a good surprise? It’s just that I figured you’d,”

“Make fun of you?” 

Which Zack wouldn’t. Their repertoire runs on playful teasing but it’s just that, teasing. Their interactions may very well come off as a bit crude at times but Zack would never make fun of Desperado intentionally. He’s since learned that it’s the easiest way for Desperado to completely shut himself off. 

He loops an arm over Despy’s neck to pull him inwards, delighting in way he moves into the easy embrace. “So you got any other embarrassing kinks you want to share? Because I’d have loved to explore the entire maid fixation but we completely forgot to pop on by Don Quijote.”

Well there was one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to “best to you”, which is really just an excuse to keep exploring the Despy takes his boyfriend out on exciting new experiences for the sake of self interest. Also I did deep diving in his twitter and my guy legit went to a maid cafe at some point. So this falls into kayfabe somewhat. 
> 
> Sorry for the cut off into a two part fic but the smut is the thing that’s giving me issues + why it’s taken so long to post up this first half. I’m trying to shoot for finishing the second half for the end of the month, but we’ll see since I also promised myself I’d try to finish a service top Naito/Bushi fic a few months back.


End file.
